Finally
by bubble-rouge08
Summary: **REPOST** A little Sirius Black luvvy-duvvy....with the new DADA professor (girl!!!)


FINALLY.  
  
© CATE  
  
Chapter One: New DADA Teacher  
  
"I understand that again our Defense Against the Dark Arts slot is empty. Since the late Professor Quirrel, we hadn't had a permanent man for the job," Professor Dumbledore said at the Start-of-Term feast. "There is a muggle saying that 'in every job there is a woman.' This time, I do believe that." He stood up and said in a louder voice, "I present to you, the new Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilies P.B."  
  
Everyone applauded. The new professor was beautiful. She has blond hair, inviting eyes, and charming face. "A woman for the Dark Arts job," 5th year Harry Potter said. "This could be interesting."  
  
"Yes, and she's beautiful," his friend Ron Weasley said. "Wonder if she's up for the job."  
  
"Thank you for your warm welcome," she smiled. "I'll be your Dark Arts teacher for hopefully three years. For all you know, I am an alumnus of Hogwarts myself. And please, call me Professor Gillies." And another round of applause followed her. She sat down beside Professor McGonagall. The feast started early for the new first years were easy to Sort.  
  
"Do you think she'll be strict?" Hermione Granger, also a friend of Harry and Ron asked. "She looks like she knows the stuff."  
  
"Oh I hope not," Neville Longbottom answered. "I hope she's like Professor Lupin and Professor Moody." This Gryffindor boy is really slow on academics and extremely forgetful.  
  
The feast ended late as usual and the students hurried off to their common rooms. Harry and Hermione bid goodnight to Ron. He stayed behind because he's the Prefect following the footsteps of his brother Percy.  
  
The next day was their first day of lessons. Harry and Ron's schedule was:  
  
Harry Potter. 5th Year Gryffindor/Quidditch Seeker Ronald Weasley.5th Year Gryffindor/Beater/Prefect 8am - Charms 9am - Herbology 10am - Care of Magical Creatures 11am - History of Magic 12pm - LUNCH 1pm - Divination 2pm - Transfiguration 3:30pm - Quidditch Practice for Gryffindor 4:30pm - Break 5pm - Defense Against the Dark Arts 6pm - Potions 7pm -DINNER 10pm onwards. - no student must be out-of-bounds  
  
Hermione's was more complicated than that of the two. She had two subjects more than them.  
  
Every Hogwarts students could not wait for DADA subject. No matter how long the wait, they stayed awake through History of Magic and Divination. At break time, there were no 5th year Gryffindor in the Great Hall. They were all pouring on books preparing for their new teacher.  
  
Come five o'clock. The Gryffindors lined up neatly outside the DADA classroom. Then the nice faced teacher let them in. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat up front. Professor Gillies smiled at them. Neville chose a seat next to Hermione in case he needed help or forgot something from what he had studied earlier.  
  
"Okay, class, welcome to our first meeting," she said. She did a roll call and a little memory on what she could say about the parents of the students. "Neville Longbottom. Ah.I remember Frank and I would transfigure grindylows into starfishes," she commented. Neville smiled a bit. "Ronald Weasley. Oh, Arthur and Molly were usually caught by Lily in the common room kissing." Ron went red and laughed. "Hermione Granger. Hmm.as I've heard, you're the best student of this batch. Keep up the good work and I expect great things from you, Miss Granger." Hermione too went red and muttered a pleasant 'thanks'.  
  
Gillies paced around the classroom and stopping up front. "Harry Potter. Ah. I can remember great things about your late parents. Lily would pour over books and boys would swoon over her. James, in fact was one of them. In turn girls would queue up to him. Not to mention hanging out with Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail." Harry smiled and started to admire the new professor.  
  
After the roll call, the unexpected test came. "An oral pop quiz everyone," she said. "This one consists of just 3 questions. Every correct answer is worth 5 points. Every mistake, I'll deduct 3 from your House. Ready?"  
  
"READY!" the whole class cried.  
  
"Okay, what is a silvery shield one conjures when there is something troubling them? This consists of the happiest moments of your lives."  
  
All hands shot up in the air. "A Patronus, Professor Gillies," Seamus Finnigan said.  
  
"Good. Five House Points," she smiled. "Next, how could you get a Werewolf disease?" Neville was called and got the five points. "Now, this is in fact the easiest one. Okay, who is the greatest Dark Wizard of the century?"  
  
Professor Gillies called Hermione. "It is You-Know-Who," she said matter- of-factly.  
  
The teacher frowned and said apologetically, "Sorry, Hermione. That is wrong. Ron?"  
  
"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, then," Ron answered curiously.  
  
"Still no. I don't know where you guys cook up. How about you Harry?"  
  
Harry stood up quietly and muttered in a low voice, "Voldemort."  
  
"Come again, Harry? I can't hear you."  
  
Now in an audible voice he said, "Dark Lord Voldemort." The whole class winced. But Gillies didn't.  
  
"Good! Ten points for Gryffindor!" she said clapping. "Now, I want you all to say his proper name. You may not like it but this is the first step on passing my subject. Only eight people who can say his name: Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and me. I want you all to say his name. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs couldn't. Even the Slytherins can't. I want my former House to say it. Are you with me?"  
  
"Okay," the class murmured. "V.Vol.Voldemort," they said one by one. In every trial it sounded straighter and by the end of the lesson about the wizards, they all got the hang of it.  
  
"Good! Splendid!" Gillies exclaimed giving them Chocolate Frogs each. "Now, as my year project, every time I give you a Chocolate Frog, you'll collect the cards. The one with the most of Dumbledore's and Agrippa's will have a surprise from me. For homework, strictly ONE roll of parchment only. Write an essay OR outline on discussed Dark Wizards and Witches and the spell which they are famous for. Deadline on Wednesday. Class dismissed."  
  
"Thank you, Professor!" they all said happily munching off their Frogs.  
  
Harry excused himself from the lot because Gillies asked him to come over. "Harry, meet me at my office after dinner. I've got something to give you." Harry nodded and hurried off with Hermione and Ron.  
  
Chapter Two: The Potter's Legacy  
  
After dinner, Harry went up to Gillies' office. "Hi Harry! You're just in time." Her office was furnished beautifully. There were several picture frames mostly of her friends and travel. Books were piled up on one corner and rolls upon rolls of parchment flooded the far right corner. "I have to give you something but promise you won't tell anyone except Hagrid, Ron and Hermione."  
  
"How about Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. A small picture frame resting on top of the desk caught his eyes. It was a familiar picture. Just like what he has in his album.  
  
Gillies noticed this and automatically turned it over. "He already knows this, Harry. Harry, this has been in the Potters clan since God knows when." She pulled out a golden chain from her robes. "This is a Time- Turner. Before, your father died, he gave this to me and told me to give this to you."  
  
Harry smiled at his new parcel from his parents. "Thanks, Professor Gillies." She smiled. But there was a twinkle in her eyes that was just like his father's.  
  
"And there's one more, now from your Mum," she added. "This is a little personal, Harry. I want you to open it." She gave him a purple box.  
  
With trembling hands Harry opened it up and a sparkling locket welcomed his tears. He opened it there was their family picture and a message engraved, "To my son, Harry.I love you - Mum." It was a muggle type picture where Harry was in his mother's arms and his father was beside the both of them. "So this is from my parents," Harry said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Yes," Gillies smiled. "They gave me those parcels. I'm not going to tell you why but in time you'll know. But from now, I want you to call me MISS Gillies. Not Professor."  
  
"Okay, thank you again," and Gillies led Harry to the portrait hole.  
  
Chapter Three: Big Revelation  
  
Things go really well between Gillies and her students. They became comfortable of the Dark Lord's name and learnt from her as much as Lupin taught them.  
  
One Hogsmeade weekend visit, Gillies received an owl. Harry, Hermione and Ron watched her open it and instantly burst into tears with a smile on her face. Dumbledore walked to her and gave her an assuring hug. "Wonder what's bothering her?" Ron asked with concern.  
  
"Maybe she's just happy about something," Harry said in a rest-assured tone. At the same time, Hedwig, his owl landed on his empty plate and dropped him a note. "It's from Snuffles!" he said to his comrades.  
  
"Read it then!" the two, said in unison.  
  
Harry- This is a Hogmeade visit day, right? Meet me at the cave in the rock again. Bring as much pastries and beverages as you guys can. This is a very special day not only for you, but also for me.can't tell you now.  
  
See you!  
  
--Sirius, your godfather  
  
At 8am they set off to the wizard village and got on with their shopping. The three 5th years ran to the place and followed a great black dog in the rocks. Once they were in the cave, Sirius, Harry's godfather transformed back to human. "Thanks, you guys!" he said hugging Harry, Ron and Hermione all at once. He wasn't rugged looking at all. "Dumbledore, sent me some robes and Ron, your Mum went here in secret and helped me shave into a clean appearance," he said smiling.  
  
Harry looked at him. He was pleased. Sirius Black looked exactly like what he saw laughing on his Mum and Dad's wedding day. "What's up? You said you're going to meet someone today. Who is it?"  
  
Without answering the question, Sirius turned back into a dog. They heard footsteps from outside. "Someone is coming," Hermione whispered.  
  
They gripped their wands. Ready to strike out a different hex. Sirius wasn't looking very fierce at all. His eyes were looking hopeful. Then out of the blue, their DADA teacher, Professor Gillies emerged from the foliage. "Professor Gillies?" the three said astounded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She said nothing with a smile. She transformed into a ginger cat right before their eyes. Tears protruding from her eyes, she approached the dog and they rubbed faces. "She's an Animagus!" Hermione exclaimed with wide eyes. "I know," Ron said looking at them, "but what are they doing?"  
  
With that, both Animgus people, Sirius and Gillies transformed back into human form engaged into a deep kiss. The youngsters just stared, bewildered. "Gillies, I missed you so much!" Sirius said between kisses.  
  
"I miss you too, Sirius," Gillies answered lying her head on Sirius' shoulder. "I love you so much."  
  
"What's going on?" Harry said. "What's happening?"  
  
"Oh Harry. Guys!" Gillies said turning red. "We have something to tell you."  
  
"Yes, you must understand this. Especially you, Harry," said Sirius standing up in full height and clapping a hand over his godchild's shoulder. "Lucky you have friend like Hermione and Ron."  
  
"What is it?" Harry demanded annoyingly. "Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
"Well," Gillies sighed. "Okay. I know you have living relatives on the Evans side. The Dursleys. Well, do you ever wonder if you have relatives on the Potter side? What I mean is, blood line relatives?"  
  
Harry thought. It never crossed his mind. "Um.yeah," he lied. "Do I have any?"  
  
"Do you ever wonder what my last name is, guys?" she asked. "What's my name?"  
  
"Gillies P.B." Hermione said. "What is P.B.?"  
  
"Do I have any relatives on the Potter side?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes," Sirius answered pacing up to Buckbeak the Hippogriff. "James had a younger sister."  
  
Ron froze. "You don't mean.she's," he stammered pointing at Gillies.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "Harry, I am your father's sister. The P. in my name is Potter. I'm your aunt. That's why I have all those things I have given you. I've been trying to find you since I knew what happened. But I realized that Dumbledore took you to Lily's relatives."  
  
Harry had tears in his eyes flowing with speed. "You're my aunt? Sister of my father?" Gillies nodded and hugged Harry tight. Hermione and Ron had tears too and like a miracle, Ron held Hermione's shaking hand tightly.  
  
"T.then," Hermione interjected, "wh.what does the B. mean?"  
  
Gillies looked at Sirius and extended a hand. Sirius took it and draped an arm over her and Harry. "You don't say!" Ron cried. "You're married?"  
  
"Yup!" Sirius laughed planting a kiss on his wife's cheek. Harry looked up and smiled.  
  
"We got married three years after my graduation from Hogwarts," Gillies explained. "For almost 10 years, we had a stable relationship. Until Sirius was." she looked a Sirius with tears. He just shook his head. ".was sentenced to go to Az.Azkaban." "Do I have a cousin from you, Auntie?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Um.not yet," she answered with disappointment in her voice. "We hadn't talked about it. I got pregnant once but that was a miscarriage in my third month. And I was still in Hogwarts then. I'm sorry."  
  
"Harry, we're sorry we haven't told you earlier," Sirius apologized. "We'll make it up to you, we promise."  
  
Hermione walked to them and said, "How come you didn't tell Harry since the first time you had the chance to tell?"  
  
"Well, Hermione," Sirius started, "I wanted Gel to be here when it is time. I couldn't explain it all by myself for I will melt into tears."  
  
This was Ron's turn to ask, "Then, what is your relation to Harry then? Uncle or godfather?"  
  
"We, don't want to think of it that way, Ron," he answered. "Since, Harry's parents passed away." he glanced at his wife.  
  
"We would like to be Harry's second parents," Gillies smiled. Harry looked up at them and hugged them both. "But we will not adopt him. He'll forever remain a Potter."  
  
"Thank you!" Harry trailed off thinking of what to address them.  
  
"Aunt Gel and Uncle Sirius," they chorused. All five of them laughed and chatted more about the elders' time in Hogwarts. They were all about the younger professors, younger and no-less monster-friendly Hagrid, their mates and the foolishness they had made back in their time.  
  
At an hour before Hogwarts' dinner time, the students and Gillies bid goodbye to Sirius and Buckbeak the Hippogriff. Sirius went down with them as a dog. With a final doggy kiss goodbye to Gillies, he ran back to the cave.  
  
Chapter Four: Classroom Accident  
  
Gillies and the other three had a strong friendship. Harry never related their secret to anyone except exasperated Hagrid. "I'm so happy fer yeh, Harry! Good thin' yeh 'ave Hermione and Ron ere with yeh!" he said.  
  
Malfoy even got a little kinder to Harry's lot than he had before. Turns out, he has a crush on the DADA professor. "Harry Potter," he said one Potions class, "how's she? I mean Professor Gillies?"  
  
"She's fine as silver!" Harry chuckled. "You changed, Draco. Thank you." This was the first formal time they had addressed each other by their first names. This was also the start of a new friendship.  
  
Gillies has been going to Hogmeade almost every night to visit Sirius and coming back just before breakfast. In the middle of the year, one Defense Against the Dark Arts class Hermione noticed that Gillies was a little dazed. "Are you okay, Professor?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, I'm alright," she assured and sank back to her chair. She looked out the window and smiled. "I can't wait." she breathed inaudibly.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ron asked as he pulled back Hermione's chair for her to sit down. She went red slightly at Ron's gentleness. "Is there something bothering her?"  
  
"What's happening to her?" Harry asked with hopeful eyes.  
  
"According to her, she's alright. But." she glanced at her again, "I don't think she's telling the truth. I mean, look at her."  
  
Gillies was looking uneasy. She was clutching her tummy with her left hand and massaging her temple with the other. Harry shot up and pretended to ask her something. He carried his quill and parchment and walked up to her. In a whisper he asked, "Is there anything bothering you, Aunt Gillies?"  
  
"Oh no, Harry," she whispered back. "I'm okay, just dizzy."  
  
"Well, you must go to Madam Pomfrey for a relief potion. Or you want me to owl Uncle?"  
  
"No, no. I can manage," she smiled. But Harry knew better. There was something wrong.  
  
He beckoned to Hermione and Ron to him. They had a little huddle at the back of the classroom. "I sense that there's something bothering Professor Gillies," Harry said in an undertone.  
  
"What about her?" Ron asked wide-eyed. "She already told us she's just dizzy."  
  
"Then why is she clutching her tummy like that?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "She must've had a stomach ache. Let's go ask her after this class."  
  
With that Harry looked at his Aunt. She suddenly collapsed and Parvati Patil screamed. The three jumped up to their feet and ran beside the Professor. Hermione asked Neville and Seamus to go to McGonagall. Dean and Lavander went to Madam Pomfrey. The other Gryffindor 5th years were just in shock pasted on their seats.  
  
"Harry, Hermione, Ron," Gillies whispered, "go owl my husband. He's got to know something."  
  
Harry went to the Owlery. Before he could let Hedwig fly away out the window, a dog barked. It was Sirius. Hedwig understood the situation and gave the man a peck on the ears. He changed into human for a short while when Harry told him about Gillies. Back to a dog, they had stumbled into Dumbledore and sped to the DADA room.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dumbledore asked breathlessly. "Madam Pomfrey is there."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Harry panted catching up with the men. "She's with Ron and Hermione." Just in time, Gillies was carried out of the classroom on a floating stretcher held up by house-elves Dobby and Winky.  
  
Sirius ran after them with the Headmaster and Harry at his heels. In the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey only allowed the two 'humans' inside. But the Headmaster insisted her to let the 'dog' in too. "Alright then, just don't let him make noise," she said in an annoyance in her face.  
  
"Where's Sirius?" Gillies said. "Where's Harry? Hermione and Ron? Professor?"  
  
"Yes, we're all here, Gillies," Dumbledore said. "Sirius is here."  
  
He stood up and crouched back on Gillies' bedside. "Are you okay, love?" he asked with a shaking voice. "I heard what happened and I Apparated just outside the Forest and ran here." but he narrowed his eyes looking at Gillies who was smiling. "What's the matter, honey? Where's the pain?"  
  
"None, Sirius," she smiled holding his hand tightly over her stomach. "Harry's here. Professor Dumbledore is here. Our friends are here and most of all you're here."  
  
"But what's up?" he asked. He looked up at Dumbledore and he smiled. Harry was as curious and his godfather. Ron again held Hermione's hand and she leaned closer.  
  
"I'm pregnant!" she chuckled. "We're going to have a little boy or a little girl! Isn't that wonderful!"  
  
All of the people around her except Dumbledore was shocked, especially Sirius. He knelt down to her and they kissed. "Really? You said in your letter you're just having stomachache."  
  
"I want to tell you tonight when I go home," Gillies said. She lives in Hogsmeade near Three Broomsticks. "But I think.our baby wants to be known to Daddy and friends right now."  
  
Dumbledore excused himself out of the Hospital Wing leaving Gillies, Sirius, Harry, Hermione and Ron inside all happy inside. "I love you, Gillies," Sirius whispered. "Hear that, Harry? You're going to have a cousin!"  
  
"We're so happy for you, Harry," Ron and Hermione chorused. They blushed as the other three people stared at them with arms around each other.  
  
"I see," Gillies laughed. "You two are IN LOVE!"  
  
They all laughed. Hermione kissed Ron on a pinkish cheek. Sirius kissed his wife passionately while Harry slipped out of the Hospital Wing.  
  
Chapter Five: Bundle of Joy  
  
Seven months after the whole of Hogwarts knew about Gillies' pregnancy, she gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl that Harry had ever seen. This is his first wizarding cousin. Sirius and Gillies named her, Phoebe Abbygail Black. Then Gillies told the Hogwarts staff and Harry's lot to help clear Sirius' name so he can move freely.  
  
The Black's new/old friend Professor Snape got in touch with Cornelius Fudge from the Ministry of Magic and soon in no time, they were in court. Remus Lupin and Harry was the best witnesses they can put in front of the jury with new sweethearts Ron and Hermione as back up. Snape offered a small excerpt of what he had overheard two years ago from Harry and Sirius' talk in Shrieking Shack.  
  
There were a lot of people who helped. The Malfoys provided the financial support. Hermione researched with Ron. The Weasleys became their solid supporters. The four Hogwarts Houses took part in communicating with the other wizarding schools especially Beauxbatons and Dumstrang. Harry offered a very detailed scenario, which won them the case. Sirius was very thankful to everyone that he was freed with their help.  
  
"Thank you," he said in his victory speech in Hogwarts. "Without your help and prayers, I'd be still hiding, unable to take care of my wife, daughter and my nephew/godchild Harry." Everyone clapped. The Malfoys, Weasleys, the Old Crowd, some Ministry people, Hogwarts staff, ghosts (even Moaning Myrtle), students and special guests were there. "Also, on your next Hogsmeade holiday, drop by Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for one hell of a good time! This is run by none other than Hogwarts alumni twins, Fred and Geroge Weasley." The twins went red then clapped along.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "I am very pleased to say that Mr. Black will stay at Hogwarts and teach Quidditch alongside Madam Hooch on flying lessons. He and his wife will be also accepting students who wanted to be tutored in subjects. Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Miss Hermione Granger will help them." Neville's eyes widened. His lips curled into a smile and raised his hand. "Yes, Neville. You'll be accepted immediately." Everyone laughed with him.  
  
It was an exceptionally precious moment to Harry when Gillies asked him to live with them in Hogsmeade. He eyes caught tears and embraced his Aunt. Sirius was playing with Phoebe in the Quidditch field. Harry walked around the grass and was stopped by what he saw.his two bestfriends.KISSING!  
  
"Oh well," he laughed to himself turning around, "you can't have all things in life."  
  
True, but at least he has his new family and ol' friends around him.  
  
03/16/2000 


End file.
